Birthday surprises
by DaniR343
Summary: What happens when Leah shows up with a birthday surprise for Seth? Will she be accepted or turned away
1. Chapter 1

My life has been pretty easy actually, mom has always tried to keep things simple, and me happy no matter what it costs her. Something is missing though always has been, I feel it in my bones. My chest feels like this huge elephant is sitting on me making it hard to breathe. At first it wasn't this bad, in fact when I was little I can't remember feeling like this. When I turned 10 is when it really started bothering me. All my friends had both a mom and a dad whether they were divorced or still married both of them were involved in everything school related. All I had was mom, I have no idea who my dad is or any family honestly.

Of course I don't hate or blame my mom for this, obviously it's my fault they aren't around. On my fourteenth birthday mom told me she's from La Push where all our family is still at. When she found out she was pregnant with me she left moved here where we now call home. She does not like to talk about my family especially my dad, but she does tell me I look like my great-grandmother and act just like my father. Now that I'm almost 17 it's bugging the shit out of me not knowing who they are. Not knowing if they knew about me or if my dad wanted me.

"Nikki!"

I closed my book calling Ashes and Oreo inside,"Yeah mom?"

"We're moving." She smirked at me.

"What the hell for?" I didn't want to move I liked our little house on the beach backing the woods.

"Hey now. It's time I go home and face the music."

My eyes got wide,"Wait we're moving to La Push?" I was getting excited if she's messing with me I swear to god I'm going to smack her with the frying pan.

"Yes, look Nik it's time I quit hiding and you deserve to know your family. You have a huge family and I have to quit hiding from them."

I rolled my eyes,"I've asked for five years and when I quit asking is when you decide to move."

She set her coffee down while ash and oreo looked between us, "I know Nik but look there are things that happened that I needed to forget and get over. What I did keeping you from them has hurt you more than I ever meant to. I just wanted you to grow up with as normal of a life as I could give you."

I scoffed, "Yeah cause we're so fucking normal."

"Yeah well go pack. It's a furnished house so just clothes and things ok? Hurry up we're leaving tonight. Boxes are in your room."

I nodded, "Ash, Or, come on." They followed me through the house to my room. I stripped my bed and called them up. Ash looked at me with his head cocked, "We're moving boy. We're meeting family." He thumped his tail against the bed. For the past three years he has been my best friend and protector. Of course I have friends, plenty but I wouldn't consider any of them close, they will stab you in the back any chance they get. All except Max, my next door neighbor, he's three years older and was always the brother I never had. At least he's in Seattle so I can see him again. Ash and his dog Pepper are Oreo's parents.

I rushed around the room throwing things in the boxes not bothering to fold or make it neat, i'll just unpack when we get there. I just can't wait to leave. Oh my god i'm meeting my family! I squealed like a fat kid on his birthday when they see the cake and junk food.

An hour later carried the last box down to my truck covering the bed up with a tarp. Rain is a constant and mom said it won't change in La Push really either.

"Ready?" Mom slammed the tailgate closed. I nodded. "Alright follow me if we separated stop in Port Angeles and call me."

"Ash, Or, up." They jumped in the truck Ash jumping into the passenger seat while Oreo took his place in the back, "I'll stay behind you. Six hours right?"

"Yeah. Look Nik they don't know about you but we'll cross that bridge when it comes." She hugged me to her my head barely reaching right above her boobs. I'm not short but compared to her i'm a midget.

I guess I should tell you about me huh. Sorry, my name is Nikalisa Lemia Uley. Yep I said Uley, my mom is Leah Clearwater she said it was only right to name me after family even if they are meshed, and i'm my father's first born so I should have his name. I can tell you i'm not typical native, i'm tan but not like my mom. I have light brown hair and blue eyes, something my mom said I get from my great grandmother Analisa Uley. I'm 5'6 curvy girl 155 pounds, no matter how hard I try I dont get much smaller, I run everyday with my boys and eat right but i'm just toned hippy girl as my mom says. I am very confident in my skin though i'm a pretty girl no matter what anyone says.

This trip is taking forever and with moms appetite we stopped often to eat, "Alright mom spill. What the hell made you go back for real?"

She put her fork down and looked at me, "Baby listen. When I left 17 1/2 years ago I was a scared little girl. You know of our legends, know what I am." I nodded taking a bite of my salad, "Your dad is an amazing man Nikki. I was completely in love with him and we were engaged to get married. Things happened and he wasn't meant to be with me, but I was so hurt and heartbroken all I wanted was to make him feel that same pain. I kept getting sick and I finally put two and two together I hadn't had a period in three months, but I added it up to stress, lack of sleep, and of course the whole me thing. When I took that test and it was positive that was my sick twisted way of hurting them all of them not just your dad. I took the money I saved up and ran."

"What things?" I took a drink while she ate a bite of food.

"My cousin Emily came down to visit when we were having our problems. He was hiding things from me and avoiding me even though I was in his head all the time. The last time we were together was the last time I changed," She eyed me and I nodded knowing what she meant, "He left me the next day for Emily. She was his meant to be." I nodded again, imprint, "I hated them, I walked in on them in my bathroom at my dad's funeral. I lost it but for some reason I couldn't change, no matter how angry I got. Now I know she was protecting you." I smiled mom always referred to herself in two different ways herself and the wolf as if they were separate beings.

"So you decided to leave because of how heartbroken you are? If they didn't know about me though how is that hurting them?"

She rolled her eyes,"Nik you're so weird. You should be yelling at me or something, not just calmly asking questions."

I shrugged,"Well I have control over my emotions and I understand on some level I think."

"I didn't think like that. To me as long as they never met you and I left that would be hurting them enough. We'll talk about this later once we're there." She threw her arm around my shoulder, "I love you though baby girl. You're the best thing that ever happened to me so quit thinking my leaving is your fault, it's mine and mine alone." She kissed my head and rubbed the boys as she passed them.

"Only two more hours boys." Oreo licked my cheek and Ash was thumping his tail as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Ma we got to stop somewhere to let them out." She nodded and got in. The boys are very intimidating to some people. After that was done and I smoked a cigarette with mom we were on our way.

I squealed as we saw the Welcome to Forks sign and started bouncing in my seat as we got closer to La Push. I rolled the windows down and turned up my Luke Bryan cd as the roads continued to wind around until we were right by the beach we were here. I was really here and I felt at home at peace. Something I haven't had since I was ten. Here really wasn't different from Neah Bay just home and surrounded by family, I can feel it.

I followed mom through a drive way that wasn't really a drive way luckily we had our trucks. The boys and mom will be happy here surrounded by trees, finally the forest opened up and hidden was the house. It was small but cute wooden cabin. I pulled up by mom right out front.

"Boys." They bolted out the truck running around the house, "This is great mom."

"Good. Come on let's unload and we'll go get some dinner." I nodded blowing out a breath as I looked around calling the boys back to me.

It was all open inside, huge kitchen, which mom knew I would love. Our bedrooms were the same size with our own bathrooms. Mine smaller of course but I don't take baths so just a shower works for me. I will definitely be painting though mint green is not my thing. Thanks to the strength we were unloaded and unpacked in about two hours. I walked back out to the living, "Mom come on i'm starving!"

She laughed,"Roles are reversed for once. Come on time to face the music." I wasn't nervous just excited.

"Boys." They hopped in the back. I go no where without my boys,"How do you know where they are?"

"Today is your Uncle's birthday. They're at the beach. Let's eat first." I nodded as she pulled into the diner.

"Stay." They blew out a breath like a huff and laid down. Ash hopping over into the front seat.

We walked through the door,"Holy fuck! Leah?!" I shrank back at the awful squeal that came out of this girls mouth.

"Hey Becca. Nikki this is Rebecca we grew up together. Rebecca this is my daughter Nikki."

She threw her hand over her mouth,"What? No Leah?"

"Don't call anyone ok? We're heading to mom's after this."

"I won't". She hugged me as she walked out.

"You know what they'll have food. Bitch can't keep her mouth shut let's go." She walked while I had to jog to the truck. She sped down to the beach,"Stay up here for a minute ok, keep the boys close. Here." She handed me her cigarettes. I lit one as I watched her disappear to the beach. Cars were pulling in on both sides of me. I hopped up on the tailgate calling the boys up to me.

"Ash." He sat quietly at my side as Oreo claimed the other,"Or shh. No growling at people." I took a drag as the people passing stared at us but never approached one look at Ash and they looked down,"Good boys." I scratched their ears as I drew another drag.

"Nik!" I turned seeing mom waving at me. I jumped down stomping out my cigarette.

"Come." They waited as I shut the gate and walked on each side of me tense,"Relax."

Oreo bumped my hand with his nose, as Ash slipped a little ahead of me. I blew out a breath stopping by mom. She smiled at me grasping my hand,"Sit. Lay." They both dropped down at the same time like always in sync.

I walked up to mom,"I've only talked to mom the others are all at the beach. I haven't even seen them. We need to do this part with you here. Keep the boys in check and under control. I'm the only wolf they've been around." I knew what she meant and nodded.

I slipped between her and Ash with Oreo by my side. He was pushing in closer to Ash and I had to struggle against him,"Or stop." He whined and stopped nudging me. Ash stood taller as he kept looking back at me making sure I wasn't ahead of him. I rolled my eyes as we came to a stop there are so many people here. Most wolves I look at all of them wondering which one is my dad. None of them were paying attention to us all talking and laughing over the fire.

Finally one woman looked over at us,"OH MY GOD! LEAH?!" She ran to my mom hugging her tight. Ash growled lowly and I tapped his back he stopped and sat down. I looked at Oreo and he followed.

"Hey Rach." Mom let go as she stepped back. Everyone else was staring at mom not sure what to do or say. I squeezed her shaking hand and looked back and smiled,"Hey guys." They all crossed their arms over their chests except for one. Who ran over and grabbed her up in his arms breaking our connection.

"Lee. God i've missed you."

"I've missed you too little brother." So this is my Uncle Seth. He's taller than mom and definitely more built than her but lean like her, "Listen we all need to talk and i'm sorry to do this on your birthday but it's been way to long and this needs to happen." She blew out a breath and looked at me,"Seth this is your niece Nikki."

He looked at me smiling and moved to hug me but Ash shot up between us growling,"Ash stop it now!" He ignored me I nudged him with my knee, "Knock it off or go to the truck!" He stopped and sat down,"Be nice and behave." Oreo was all the way down on his stomach.

I looked back up at my Uncle and stepped over Ash into his arms,"Happy Birthday uncle Seth."

"Best birthday ever. How old are you?"

"16. I turn 17 tomorrow actually so I agree best fucking birthday ever." He laughed and hugged me again.

"Got your mouth from your mom I see." I giggled and shrugged. I moved back to my mom while he was still smiling at me.

I looked at mom who was staring at everyone else wondering what to say. I smiled at everyone,"Well since mom is speechless. I'm Nikalisa Lemia Uley, but I prefer Nikki. I turn 17 tomorrow."

"Did you just say Uley?" I looked at one of the females who was beautiful despite the scars.

I smiled and nodded,"It's my dads. She gave me his name since i'm first born."

She looked at the guy next to her with tears in her eyes,"Welcome home Nikki." She was still staring at him. I was wrapped in a hug by a small older woman.

"My baby brought her baby home." She grabbed my hands and stepped back looking me up and down,"You my dear are gorgeous. You look just like Analisa."

I smirked,"Mom said the same thing."

"Come sit down."

I turned to my boys,"Come." They were up and behind me as I followed her to the open spot on the log. I snapped and they were both sitting beside me Ash almost glued to my side.

"Alright so let's start the introductions. I am your grandmother Sue." She smiled down at me, "This is Billy Black," He nodded at me, She continued pointing while they all smiled and waved,"his son Jacob and Bella, Embry and Rachel, Quil and Claire, Paul, Jared and Kim, Collin and Brady the twins and their wives Mia and Tracie, Tobi, Marcus, Tyler, you met Seth this is wife Anabelle. And this is Sam and Emily." I turned to them as he was staring at me she was crying and he was shaking slightly.

"Hi it's great to meet all of you. I've heard alot about all of you." I smiled running my hand through Ash's fur,"These are my boys Ashes and Oreo."

"What are they?" I looked to Bella.

"Ash is full wolf and Oreo is his son. He's wolf and lab/border collie mix." She smiled looking at them, "I wouldn't recommend touching either at the moment though."

She shook her head,"I'd say not. They seem a little protective."

I smiled looking at them,"They are but they're trained and have never attacked a human." I scratched Oreo's ears as he laid down,"Or is still a pup so he's a little less tense than Ash is."

"Attacked a human?" Tobi I think asked.

I looked at mom who had set down by Seth, she nodded,"They run with mom."

"No shit." I nodded proud of my boys.

"Enough about the boys Nik." She smirked,"She's proud of her boys."

I blushed,"Sorry." I shrugged.

"So Nikki, tell us about you. What grade are you going in?" Anabelle smiled at me she had the teacher look going on.

I cleared my throat, "Actually I graduated this past year."

"Oh really? So soon?"

"Yeah I graduated with a 4.5 gpa, and I also graduated with my associates degree in accounting that same day with a 3.9."

Sue grabbed my hand, "That's great. I'm so proud of you."

I smiled I was never worried about being accepted, but it's great knowing that I really am. They weren't just asking questions to be nice they really wanted to know me and be apart of my life. I honestly couldn't be happier. I looked around and I couldn't help but linger a little on Paul. He's fucking gorgeous so no one can really blame me. I could cum just by looking at him. I smiled brightly at him before continuing to look around. I couldn't see mom, Sam, or Emily anywhere so I figured he must be my dad.

"Nikki where did your mom come up with your name?"

I chuckled, "It's meshed. Nikalisa after my great grandmothers Nicole and Analisa. Lemia Leah and Emily put together. Mom said it was important to have my ancestors names and instead of four names I got two." I shrugged,"I've been made fun of my whole life and no one ever pronounces it right so I stick to Nikki."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I was in such a hurry to post the first chapter I forgot to mention that I don't own twilight i've just twisted it into my story. Please review if you are reading this.

Thanks!

I was handed a dr pepper,"Oh god thank you. I swear I have a Dr. pepper addiction." Anabelle giggled and walked back to Seth. I took the drink letting the bubbles and sweetness calm me while I watched the flames. Sitting in happy silence.

"Where did you come from?"

I swallowed sitting my drink on the sand beside me, "The Makah Rez." All eyes popped to me and it went eerily quiet,"I figured with the mind thing you guys would have known."

"She cut off from the pack when she left with you. She's a lone wolf."

"Oh she never told me that. So even though she was pack you don't consider her that anymore?"

"It's complicated. Do you phase?"

"Shit I wish I'm so fucking vertically challenged I could use the height increase. The elders think that my blood is to pure I'm not meant to phase, that i'm meant to carry the legends with me through my life, or something like that. I think it's because i'm meant to be an imprint not a wolf."

"There's a pack?"

I nodded,"They tried to convince mom to join them but she never did. The elders thought that I could be one of theirs because I look just like him. Mom of course being the bitch she is, flipped the fuck out and that was the end of it." I wish that was the end of it i'd be more than happy to never go back though.

Sue laughed,"That sounds like Leah. So do you have a boyfriend that will be coming back and forth?"

I snorted,"Oh hell no. The guys up there don't know the meaning of that word. It's bump and dump." Quil is laughing his ass off.

"Did you seriously just say that?" I couldn't help but laugh at him,"That's the best shit ive heard all day."

"I'm trying to watch what I let slip out my mouth in case there are babies running around."

"There are a lot of those and soon to be more." Sue was looking at Seth.

"Mom stop Ana doesn't know yet. We're hoping. We have three boys already." He kissed her lovingly.

"Poor you all boys."

"You're the only girl so far." My head whipped around to Billy who nodded,"Jake and Bella are hoping this one will be a girl."

"I think we all are." Charlie laughed and everyone followed.

I shook my head,"Guess it's a good thing I get along with guys better than females. How many kids?"

"We have is 16, Tobi and Marcus are 15. Riley 12." Jared was beaming.

"Wait. You guys?" They all nodded,"Huh."

"We have five and one on the way. 13,11,9,8, and 6." Rachel was rubbing her belly staring up at Embry.

"Holy fuck do any of y'all believe in small families?" They laughed and shook their heads.

I turned to Jacob and Bella,"Six and one coming." My eyes went wide he laughed," Twins run in the family. Three sets 11,8, and 5."

Uncle Seth was next,"We have three 9,7,3. And hopefully a new one."

I turned to the twins as they were introduced the girls shook their heads,"Not ready for that yet." They answered at the same time.

"So i'm the only girl and the oldest. I don't know if I should be scared or excited about that." They all laughed.

"You're fucked." I looked at Tyler who shrugged,"You're hot you honestly think our friends aren't going to be on your ass."

I rolled my eyes,"Of course they won't be. Apparently y'all will make it known i'm off limits."

"Damn straight." Tobi winked at me.

I shook my head,"Fine by me."

"Since you're here now, we are celebrating your birthday tomorrow." Seth smiled knocking my knee with his.

"Oh no really it's ok." I pushed my hair behind my ear.

"Hell no. We're having a bonfire tomorrow night and whatever you want to do tomorrow." He pulled me into his side. Ash looked at me and I scratched his ears as he came closer to lay at my feet like always at night.

"Has it always been just the two of you?"

I looked down and nodded,"She hasn't found him yet and I honestly think she's given up. She claims she's happy but she really isn't. She's missed you guys a lot. I feel bad that I took her."

"She chose to run Nikalisa. Even if she would not have been pregnant with you she would have left us." I turned to Billy,"Leah is strong but there is only so much heartache a woman can take, and it's not easy being in your ex's head all day. Your grandfather was my best friend I watched her grow up and her phasing tore her apart. She blames herself for him dying that day, and with Sam imprinting on her cousin made things even worse. Things need to be explained to you more."

I shook my head,"I would love to hear about all of you. My mom has told me all the legends, i've read a ton books that she found for me."

I couldn't help but looking at Paul every chance I could. I feel bad for him he's a fucking sex god and i'm a little girl who has never kissed a guy nothing more than a friendly hug. Not to mention I have a little extra every where. I crossed my arms over my stomach and looked at the ground. I'm a cute girl but nowhere near close to being in his league. I really need a fucking cigarette. I stand up walking away a bit and pull one out. As the nicotine hits me i'm in heaven. So I lied I only thought that i'm confident now i'm not so sure. Seeing him I don't see why the hell the gods made me for him. On the other hand I wish I would have been here all along. Hmm diet and more running to become what he should have as an imprint. Of course I know i'm never going to be perfect. I'll never look like the imprints that are my age but I can be hot.

"You know that shit will kill you." He smirks taking a drag from his own.

"We're all gonna die sometime why not enjoy it while we can." I smiled at him. His voice will be the death of me.

"I guess you could look at it that way. Leah know you smoke?"

I blew out,"Yep. Who do you think buys." We both were quiet just looking at each other. Compared to him I feel so small and I love it. I still want to tone a little more for him. He cleared his throat when I bit my lip letting my eyes travel down his body,"Sorry."

He chuckled,"It's fine. So i'm guessing you know?"

"That i'm your imprint." I nodded looking back at the beach,"I'm sorry."

He went to say something but Jake called for him. He frowned at me and walked away. I shrugged stomping out my cigarette and followed back.

"So I surprise uncle Seth on his birthday. What are ya'll going to top that with?" I put a hand on my hip,"Cause damn i'm a good present." I tried being serious but I couldn't and bust out laughing at Grams face. They all started laughing with me

Quil was laughing,"Wolf strippers works every time."

"Now that I can work with." I pulled out two dollars from my pocket, "Get on it."

He winked,"Have to wait until tomorrow."

I snap my fingers,"Fuck I was looking forward to the show. Looks like she was too." Claire blushed and looked at the ground,"Oh well I think I have someone else in mind i'd rather get the show from anyways. Much hotter wolf." I raised my eyebrows at her as I search for Paul but he's gone.

"He'll be back. I sent him to get your parents." I looked at Jake who was smiling I blushed making him laugh again. I look up seeing him walking down the path towards us and blush deeper when I see his abs fuck a six pack he has eight. I sighed before I look down shaking my head what the fuck were the gods thinking.

I turned my back to get a soda and catch Rachel staring at me she smiles sadly before turning back to Embry whispering something. I plaster my fake smile back on my face and move on to the coolers. Grabbing mom a beer and a soda for me. Mom took the soda,"Drink the damn beer, and give me a cigarette."

Oh sheesh bitch mom is back,"That good huh." I hugged her and gave her a cigarette.

"I'm fine Nik talk to them," She tossed the can away,"Actually i'm going for a run. Ash, Or come."

I took a deep breath shaking my head as I watched my boys run after her in to the woods.

"It'll take time Nikalisa."

"I was just hoping that she wouldn't go back to the person she always talked about. Believe it or not mom was kind of happy not bitter at least."

"She also didn't have to look at me all the time either." Emily was still wiping her eyes.

"Shit happens. Imprinting isn't something that can be helped you're meant to be with someone and when you find them you hang on. She'll come around." I pushed them over and set down between them,"Besides she has to get over it. Y'all share me." I leaned into my dad,"Hi daddy."

He kissed my head,"I've waited a long time to hear those words. Welcome home baby."

"I'm hoping I won't have to leave anytime soon." I looked over at Paul from under my dad's hot arm holding Emily's hand. I wanted to run to him but I hold back and just smile. One day i'll have my chance but right now I just want to enjoy this time with my dad. I've been waiting so long for this day,"So wait i'm your only kid?"

I looked up at him,"We can't have kids."

"Oh i'm sorry Emily." I squeezed her hand.

"Don't be from what I hear I have an amazing step daughter, and tons of nephews."

I shook my head I still can't get over that shit. My stomach decided to make itself known and I laughed,"Sorry we went to the diner but some Becca girl was there mom freaked and we had to leave."

"I'll get you a plate." Emily tugged her hand free smiling at me.

"Thank you so much."

"What do you plan on doing now that you're here?" Charlie asked

"Well I am hoping I can find an accounting job close to here."

"I'll check on Monday but i'm pretty sure my accountant is leaving soon."

My eyes went wide,"That would be awesome thank you." He raised his beer to me.

I smiled looking around at my family of course i'm super excited to be here but i'm waiting for something to happen. It never fails in my life so far, when things are good they go terribly wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I don't own twilight i've just twisted it into my own story. Please review if you are reading this.

Sorry this one took awhile I went back and forth over it.

Thanks!

I woke up in my bed with a smile on my face. My boys stretched out on my side. I laid there taking it all in, I met my family all of them, I am an imprint which i'm not exactly sure what all that means, I just know what it means. Yeah that made no sense but whatever it will all work out eventually,"Come." Mom's door was open and I heard her making coffee,"Hey mom."

"Hey baby. Sleep good?" She smiled at me.

"Yeah I did." I hugged her,"Thank you."

She squeezed me a little tighter,"Of course. Happy birthday."

"Thanks." She handed me my coffee cup letting me fix it how I wanted it.

I opened the back door taking a cigarette and my coffee with me. The boys chasing each other in the yard,"So mom, how do you feel about being here?"

She sighed,"It's going to take some time Nik."

"I know they said the same thing. Why though? I mean y'all are pack family right?"

She set down on the opposite side of the step I was on facing me,"We are family, and yes they were pack. Nik what I did was wrong, technically if Jake wasn't Jake i'd be dead. I took you from the pack. If it was only me breaking off going lone it would be a different story. However I took you, first born away from them. That is not allowed."

"Did you know this?"

"Yep. I left anyway," She sighed,"I had no intention of coming back though. You have to understand I wanted you to have a choice, I didn't want you to live the life the imprints have. I knew that one of them would imprint on you and I hated the thought of that."

"What do you mean?"

"Imprinting takes away the choice Nikki. The choice to be with whoever you want to be with. I didn't want that for you, I wanted you to have a normal life. Fuck up like normal teenagers, date different guys, be rebellious. Of course you would be completely opposite of that."

I chuckled,"You should have known I wouldn't have been normal."

She shook her head,"I should have. Sam was always so responsible, he kept me in line. Even Seth was a good kid."

I shrugged,"It wasn't that mom," She looked at me waiting for me to finish,"I had plenty of chances to screw my life up, I mean I didn't hang out with the greatest people. Tons of parties, any drug you can think of was in the mix. That wasn't something I wanted though. You worked so hard to keep me happy, I didn't want to let you down. I wanted to make you proud."

"You have Nik. I'm extremely proud of you."

"I know mom. When all of that happened, I wanted so bad to just pick up a bottle or some pills and slip away, which I hit the bottle hard. Max found me though and built me back up. He saved me ya know."

"He's a great guy. You're past isn't something you can run from-" I looked down at my coffee she had no idea.

"No mom. He actually saved me. I was going to kill myself I had everything set up. I was going to do it one night while you were at work. I cleaned my locker out that day so you wouldn't have to, he saw me drop some of my books in front of his house and came to help me. He knew what happened just like everyone else and it didn't matter to him. I was just Nikki to him always had been. He asked me what I was doing with all my books on a friday. I told him everything, I don't know why but I did." I still hadn't looked up at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I could hear she was crying.

"Ma you didn't need the stress I was going through on top of everything. You had no idea I cut myself until he told you."

"You're a cutter?" I jumped and dropped my coffee. Son of a bitch,"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you I was just coming to wish my niece a happy birthday." He kissed my head.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him.

"I'll take that as you aren't going to answer me?"

"I don't cut anymore."

"Alright i'll drop it for now. It's your birthday. Some of the guys couldn't get out of work today but they'll join the party tonight."

"I really don't need a party. This is what we do on my birthdays."

"Well to bad." He beamed his sunny smile at me and yanked me up,"Get dressed. Your dad, Jake, and Paul are waiting for us at your dad's." At the mention of Paul's name my stomach did a flip and I smiled running in the house.

I had showered last night so I ran a brush through my wavy curls leaving it down, brushed my teeth. A little eyeliner and mascara, tight boot cut jeans and a tank top. I spun in the mirror rubbing a smear of eyeliner. I pulled on my pink dc's and walked back out.

"Wow that didn't take long."

"Nope. I'm ready. I just need to grab the boys."

"Nik leave them here."

I froze and got extremely nervous but the look she gave me told me there was no wiggle room. I called them inside setting out the food bowls and water before following mom and Uncle Seth out the door. I blew out a shaky breath trying to calm my nerves. The past two years I have never gone anywhere without Ash and now Or. I wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about and slipped off into my own little world. Letting the memories come flowing back.

When I went through the stuff I had two years ago I slipped into a horrible depression. I couldn't come out of it no matter what I did or tried I couldn't. The one downfall to a small town is that everyone knows everyone else's business. I hated the stares of pity, the whispers of that poor girl from some older women who felt sorry for me. Or the bad comments from the bitches that hated me. I was in a bad place and felt there was no other answer. I was so numb every cut to the inside of my thighs and right below my pant line made life a little more livable. I was able to feel something even if that something was pain. To me that was better than living in a black hole. The day I decided to kill myself was an easy decision to make. I would be leaving that shitty place in my head to peace, something I so desperately wanted. When Max came along I wanted to hate him, but I couldn't. We had always been friends just not close. He was the jock, captain of the football, and basketball teams. I was the book nerd, captain of the debate team. You get the idea we were from separate worlds. He took one look at me and knew, he kept me alive and slowly put me back together. He's been my best friend and life line ever since. Speaking of the devil.

"Hey."

"Hey babe. Happy birthday."

"Thank you. I wish you were here."

He sighed,"Me too. I'll come see you next weekend if Ray will let me."

I squealed,"Yay can't wait."

"It's been a day Nik."

"I know i'm sorry." I really wasn't but have to say it anyways.

"No you aren't. What will happen when I imprint?"

"Speaking of...I'm an imprint now."

He growled,"Definitely coming next weekend."

I laughed,"He actually looks a lot like you. Well you would look like him I should say. He has older than us."

"One of Leah's friends?"

"Yep. God Max, he could make any girl cum on the spot by just smirking and saying hey baby."

He laughed,"Be careful, and tell them."

I growled,"Fuck you and mom, it's not happening unless I need to. Right now I don't. But listen we're at my dad's now so i'll text you. I love you thanks for the birthday call."

"I love you too baby girl. I'll see you soon."

I sighed hanging up. Nothing ever happened between us but I wish it would have. He is the total package, tall, dark and fucking sexy. He's also got the personality to match. He knew he was going to phase, and imprint. Since it wasn't me he refused to go anywhere past friendship. Insert frowny face now.

I looked up to see mom smirking and Uncle Seth staring at me,"Who the hell was that?"

"Max." I shrugged and kept walking straight through the door,"Morning everyone."

"Morning Nik. Happy birthday." Emily wrapped me in a hug before I was passed to my dad,"Happy birthday baby."

"Thank you dad, Emily." She squeezed dad's arm and went back to the kitchen. No one greeted mom though, I knew it would take time but I still don't understand. Jake was next squeezing me until I couldn't breathe and then Paul. I didn't want to step out of his arms. For once other than with Max I wasn't freaking out. I could breathe right, there was no more elephant on my chest threatening to crush me at any moment.

"Happy birthday." He whispered in my ear making me shiver and get goosebumps all over.

"Thank you." My stomach decided to growl at that moment,"Sorry we didn't eat yet."

"Perfect timing then. I hope you don't mind I made your favorites. Leah told me." Emily smiled at me hoping I wouldn't snap at her. I ran and hugged her she just looked like she needed reassurance that I didn't hate her. She froze for a few seconds before squeezing me just as tight.

"Thank you so much."

"Of course it's your birthday. Come eat." We all set down to eat and the food was amazing. I could die right now and be happy.

"What would you like to do? It's your day."

I put my fork down,"Normally we sit around and talk. Things that we haven't shared with each other or anything really. We do dinner and bonfire at night."

"And that's what you want?" I smiled at Jake and nodded.

"What a better way to spend a birthday then getting to know something, anything about your family."

He nodded,"Wish I could but I have to go to the garage and help Embry out. We'll do that whole thing later." He kissed my head and left. The tension eased a little but not really.

"I'll start Nik." Mom winked at me she knew I didn't know what to say.

"I know I said this last night and i'll continue to say it. I'm sorry, so very sorry. I know it doesn't change anything, and damn sure doesn't make it better but I still am. When I left I was so fucked up and no one wanted to be around poor Leah. None of y'all had ever been engaged to be married and then left for your cousin. A month passed where he was with both of us. Caught them in our bathroom the day of my father's funeral and had to live in his head all the time. We had just been together the night before. I knew I was pregnant then and none of y'all paid attention to the fact that I wasn't phasing, skipping patrols, and meetings. No one bothered to say hey maybe just maybe she has a reason to be so bitchy, a reason to not want to be here. Seth I know you tried but you were so young I couldn't lean on you. When I knew for sure I bolted. It was an easy choice, and if I ran then I was hurting you like you all hurt me. It didn't matter that you had no idea I was pregnant it was the thought of revenge that made it all worth it. On her tenth birthday she started asking about all of you, aunts Uncles, cousins,you name it i've been asked about it all. On her 14th birthday is when it all changed and I could feel it. I felt that she wasn't just mine, and I didn't want to bring her back to lose her. I knew one of you would imprint on her when she was born. The alpha's daughter of course she would belong to someone. I didn't want that for her. I wanted her to be able to date and have choices for herself. Grow up to become whatever she wanted, not stuck. I told her about everyone that night, that's how this tradition started. Over the past two years we've become closer and she knows everything."

"You're right it doesn't make it better. You took away pack Leah you know there are consequences. You are family that's the only reason you are still sitting here. What you did was against everything we believed as a pack. I understand I hurt you, but to take my child for 17 years is beyond hurt."

I spoke up,"I know what happened, and I understand both sides. I might be young but I can't say that if I was in her shoes I wouldn't have done the same thing. Dad, I wish I was with you but we can't change the past no matter how much we try or want to. What's done is done and the only thing we can focus on now is the future. When mom told me about you and the family I wanted to hate her, I wanted to run because I didn't understand. I was all she had though and I didn't, I stayed. I didn't talk to her for weeks I was so upset. That is the one time I rebelled, drinking, smoking weed, after a few weeks I stopped that wasn't the life I wanted to live." I looked down that wasn't the whole truth but need to know and no one needs to know right now.

"You don't understand Nik. My side is not only about me, it's about the whole pack. They aren't blood but they are family. We live by rules and your mom broke every one of them." My dad was slightly shaking but not angry to phase.

"Nikki." I looked at mom,"We're both wolves, which means you belong to the pack. I told you last night if Jake wasn't Jake i'd be dead. That wasn't me just saying that. Pack law I should be killed. I did the worst thing known in pack life. You are pack royalty in a sense."

"I know i've read all the legends. The histories, I even researched actual wolf packs. I get what is suppose to happen. I understand but I have a theory and just hear me out,"I looked at all of them before I continued, "The spirits led mom away when she found out she was pregnant. She needed to be strong for me and she couldn't do that here. I don't fault you dad or Emily for anything. Imprinting is something you can't fight and who would want to. You weren't meant to be together and I was an oops. Shit happens, anyways y'all basically pushed her away while faulting her emotions. I mean y'all are a bunch of guys so of course emotions and shit aren't your thing. She needed to be able to heal and she couldn't do that with all of you here making her an outcast and constantly watching the two of you be happy while she was pregnant with the man she was in love with child. So she ran, ran to be free. She needed me so the spirits gave me to her. If she wouldn't have left she would have killed herself tortured by the images in her head. But that's only part of it. My actual thoughts on this whole thing is that by the time she healed, she was scared. For so long it was just me and her, the pack up there was never close to either of us. Sure they were there but they aren't gentle it's like they're spirit warriors but the man no longer exists they run off of pure instinct like their wolves do. They respected mom's wishes for the most part on not joining them but they weren't happy with it. She was allowed there since family had been there. Anyways it was always just us and the boys. Max came around when I was 14 and has become family."

"That's an interesting theory." Emily handed me another cup of coffee, "Why don't we move this into the living room."

I plopped down on the couch mom sitting beside me and everyone where they could see us as we talked. I'm hoping they can see reason and start letting mom back in. She's lonely, even Uncle Seth seems standoffish. If I could convince at least two of them perhaps the others will come around.

"So Nikki about your theory. Is there more?"

"Not really. I can't say what mom was thinking or feeling back then but I know she was broken. I remember when I was smaller I would hear her crying at night. I still do sometimes but not as much."

"I was broken. You guys know that, you saw all the time-"

"That still doesn't make it right Lee. She's my imprint and I could have been involved since day one. You kept her from me, you even said yourself you knew she would be with one of us."

"I know it doesn't fix it Paul. This will take time, I think she just wants to understand but she can't."

"I don't understand why it will take time. I mean I do but shit everyone could put forth an effort to try to move to resolution instead of staying angry. I'm here now that's what matters. She could have chose to keep me from you completely, to not tell me about any of you, and lied about why you weren't around. She didn't though she finally realized I was missing out on family. I asked all the time to come back and she would just say it wasn't time. Mom did her best and she swallowed her pride to come back and face the pack she once belonged to."

"Baby it will take time because I missed all of your firsts, awards, fuck your graduation from both high school and college. But I promise to try and I am extremely happy you are here now. We all are."

"That's all I ask." I smiled at them,"So what would you like to ask me? We can't lie about anything."

"Who is Max?"

I smiled,"My best friend. You all will meet him next weekend when he comes to see me. He was there when no one else was."

"He's coming here?" Paul didn't look happy.

"Yes he's staying with us. Nothing has ever happened between us. He knew he was going to phase and so he didn't want to start anything. When he didn't imprint on me we knew we couldn't be anything more than friends. Of course everyone thought we were dating cause we're joined at the hip pretty much. Plus he has Oreo's mom Pepper."

Uncle Seth looked at me,"What don't we need to know?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I don't own twilight i've just twisted it into my own story. Please review if you are reading this.

**So this chapter is really emotional but after this one things will start picking up. I figured Nikki's bitch side should come out in this chapter.**

**I know I make Leah seem like a pushover but not in this chapter. Just keep reading everything will start falling together.  
><strong>

"I'm not ready to tell y'all that." I was playing with the hem of my tank. I didn't want this to come out not now, not ever if I had it my way.

"You're my daughter. If something happened to you, I need to know."

"Why dad? It was almost three years ago."

"How bad is it?" He looked at my mom and I was begging her not to tell.

She ran her hand over my head,"Bad. I told her I would tell you, but now is not the time or place."

I blew out a breath,"I promise to tell all of you when i'm ready." They all hesitated but nodded. I know it won't go away but we need to worry about their relationship with mom first. This will only shatter it more, they will blame her. It wasn't her fault there was nothing she could do. She couldn't control what happened or be with me all day everyday. I was stupid and the fault lies with me and the assholes responsible. I started thinking about what will happen when they find out, and honestly it made me angry. Pissed actually, mom did everything in her power even got hurt in the process. I won't let them use that against her. I was pissed that I was going to have to relive everything by telling them. Three years ago I don't need to think about it and the assholes are dead so why does it matter.

"Ya know what? I'm not going to tell you, it's need to know. None of y'all need to know the past is the past. It was handled, i've healed and I refuse to open those scars. Yes I was in a bad place, bad shit happened but I overcame it and I am who I am because of it. There is no need for any of you to know. Not even you," I looked at Paul,"This is mine and mine alone and I will take it to the damn grave. Mom is not going to tell you and when Max is here he won't either." Paul growled lightly at his name,"Stop it. I am your imprint but I am not your possession, I will keep my best friend." He looked pained at me before turning and walking out of the house. I sighed shaking my head.

"Nik he's your wolf." Mom could tell I was pissed. When I get pissed there is no stopping me, or calming me down. Pleasures of being bi polar with severe mood swings, and I was in such a hurry I forgot my meds this morning.

"I am his imprint. I am not a possession and he is not mine, he will not tell me who I can and can't be around just like I won't tell him. I only just got here yesterday. None of you know anything about me yet. Here you are pushing me to tell you the bad shit in my life instead of the good. You make mom feel so uncomfortable that she doesn't want to be here but yet you can't let her not be here. It makes no sense to me none. It's my birthday and the fucking tension could be cut with a spoon don't need a fucking knife for that shit."

"Nikalisa," I raised my eyebrow at dad,"What is going on? Not even ten minutes ago you were happy and then now you are freaking out."

I smirked,"I'm bi polar with severe mood swings. I forgot my meds today didn't think I would need them being with family." Mom was rubbing circles on my back I shoved her off,"No mom. Look I think I need to go home, take my meds and be with my boys." I was out the door before any of them could say anything.

**Leah**

I watched her storm out. I knew she didn't take her meds this morning, but they needed to see all sides of her so I kept my mouth shut,"Back off Sam." I grabbed his arm stopping him.

"She's my daughter."

"That you have known for a day. Yes that is my fault I kept her away but i'm her mom. Let her be you will only piss her off more." This shit was pissing me off. I was the only one to blame really? It was solely my fault for leaving? I was trying for Nikki but they were all working my last fucking nerve.

"Calm down both of you." Leave it to Seth to calm things down,"This shit is just going to fuel her on. You heard her she doesn't understand any of this but if Jake can forgive Leah we all can."

Sam growled,"Shut up Seth he only forgave her because she's the girl he always wanted."

I rolled my eyes,"Do you hear yourself? You're acting like a jealous prick. We are nothing," I moved my hand between me and him,"I'm only here today because it's baby girls birthday. Get your head out of your ass. I don't want you anymore, you have Emily, let go." I saw Emily crying. I wanted to feel for her, but I couldn't she didn't feel for me when all that shit happened back then,"Your daughter is what's important. She is bi polar and she is not a force to be fucked with. You thought I was a bitch just wait." I walked away didn't let them say anything.

"Hey." Seth pulled me in to a hug,"Why don't we get Nik and go to lunch?"

"I've missed you Seth."

"I missed you most Lee. I don't know why they are being like this."

"Sam." It was that simple,"Two packs still?"

"No. Sam, and Jared have stopped phasing. Embry is about to bow out I think. Jake will never stop until one of his boys step up and are ready to take the pack on. I don't want to stop this is who I am. Quil can't stop yet he wants Claire to catch up in age before he stops. Paul can't he's still to unstable. Brady and Collin don't want to. And now the new wolves are starting to phase in."

"So what the hell is the pack's problem?"

"At the meeting this morning Jake asked the same thing. I don't know what happened between y'all last night but this morning he was different. Anyways the guys all said the same thing. They were afraid if we let you back in you will just leave again."

I shook my head,"Why do they care? They treated me like shit on their shoes. Seth come on. You know I can't leave now. Nik is all i've had she's stuck so am I."

He nodded,"I know we all know. You'll see tonight none of us except Paul, and Sam hold this shit against you. The pack has forgiven you and we're ready to accept you back in as long as you are willing to prove you aren't leaving."

We crossed through the treeline into the backyard and I saw it every other pack member but Sam and Paul were sitting around our porch,"Well fuck me running."

"Told you." He squeezed my shoulder before joining them.

Nikki was smoking and laughing at something Tobi was saying very dramatically. Fucking wolves, should have known she'd be drawn to them. Paul is going to go ape shit and have a hard time with her. I smirked to myself he deserves it.

**Nik**

I was listening to Tobi and Tyler talk about the cliff diving they did this past weekend and the shit Marcus's girl friend did and I couldn't help but laugh as they said she freaked out. Broke off her pretty fake nails in his shoulders.

"Oh my god that's priceless. If you guys didn't heal so fast I'd make you show me."

He snarled,"Hurt like a bitch." Making me laugh harder.

"The big bad wolf brought to tears by a bitch." I was crying I was laughing so hard at Tobi jumping around waving his arms, screaming like a little girl demonstrating what she was doing on the cliff that day.

"Oh my god Marcus I swear to god if you make me jump I will cut you off for a month. It was priceless she was climbing up him like a cat. Scratching the shit out of him,"He jumped on Tyler's back,"Don't you dare drop me Marcus you are not fucking me and I am not sucking your dick. You aren't getting shit unless you put me down on the ground," He jumped down,"And what does he do? He throws her off the cliff and damn it was funny he turns around and there were three nails stuck in his shoulder."

I was laughing so hard no sound was coming out and Marcus's face made me fall over into Tobi,"Oh my god. What did she do?" I was barely able to get it out.

"She came back up with a drift wood log and threw it at my head,"He rubbed his neck,"We talk but she has kept her word so far I haven't got shit in two weeks. She is torturing me, walking around in tight shirts and little skirts or shorts. She laughs when she feels my hard on whispers well ain't that a bitch."

"I have to meet her oh my god." I was wiping my cheeks.

Mom walked up with Uncle Seth a smile on her face seeing everyone here. Jake bumped her shoulder and threw his arm around her. That's interesting I wonder. I shook my head clear he is married to Bella no way in hell. I sighed, Paul wasn't here and I wanted to find him. It's my birthday he should be here, but i'm not giving in. I'm my own person not a possession, and I damn sure won't start acting like I am. I sighed again taking a drag in.

"He'll come around baby." Seth pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"It's fine. I want him here but I won't change who I am to be with him."

"Let's not talk about that right now. Let's just enjoy today and you being here." I smiled at him and hopped off the porch walking to Jake.

"Hey," I bumped his shoulder his aura would draw anyone in, you couldn't help but smile around him,"Why aren't any of the women around?"

"They are cooking for tonight." I nodded,"The boys seem to accept you in like one of their own."

I smiled,"I like all of them. They each offer something different," He gave me a curious look, I shrugged,"I don't know Jake it's like they draw me in, after one day I feel like I could come to any of them about anything."

"You can. Like Lee said you are pack royalty, first-born and only female." I shrugged,"I know all this is new to you. You can research all you want but living it is a completely different thing altogether."

"Well I was around the Makah wolves a lot. Max is a wolf so I mean I kind of get it. I never felt like this with them though."

He smirked,"You belong with us. All these boys know that and they will kill anyone who hurts you physically or emotionally. Paul included."

I rolled my eyes,"We both know he can't hurt me physically. We just need some alone time and I doubt now we'll be getting any of that."

He chuckled,"Nope." He popped the p and we turned back to the stereo being turned on. His eyes traveled up mom's body to her eyes. She looked so beautiful laughing at Quil and Embry.

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded,"Why didn't you tell her?" I almost got whiplash from him turning his gaze on me so fast,"Yeah I figured it out. I don't know how she hasn't or anyone else, maybe you hide it to well with Bella. Jake," He looked at me,"I won't tell anyone but you should." I squeezed his arm before turning to run and jump on Tobi's back laughing he is going to be my new Max I could tell. I know Max coming here isn't a smart spun around making me clutch my arms and legs tighter around him throwing my head back laughing. I'll deal with all the bullshit later now I just want to live in the moment. I haven't felt so free in so long and i'm loving every minute of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I don't own twilight i've just twisted it into my own story. Please review if you are reading this. Sorry it took so long been crazy lately.

Finally bringing Paul and the imprint into the mix! So excited to start the plans I have for these two!

The day went on like that just easy and happy, the bonfire for my party was mellow and just a ton of fun. I could feel myself slipping into the circle of the younger wolves. Most weren't imprinted except Marcus. I couldn't wait to meet her though. I wanted a girl that I could be friends with that understood what it was like to live in this mess of a family. I've always been surrounded by guys. Which doesn't bother me in the least they cause less drama. That and the fact that most girls hate me because i'm one of the guys. Even the girls in Makah pack hated me I always just fit in with the guys. I'm not overly girly, sure I like to look good but I don't spend more than a half hour getting ready. It would be nice though to have that one girl other than mom to talk to. Mom of course is my best friend always has been.

Speaking of Mom, she and Jacob had been pretty inseparable yesterday. Even at the bonfire they were always aware of each other. Bella knew something was wrong and she hated it. Who knows what they were going to do, maybe she'll tell me about it. Dad hated it and i'm still so confused on all of it why they were still so upset with mom. It's starting to piss me off the cold shoulder Paul and him give her.

Paul, sigh, oh Paul was amazing fucking Chippendale dancers have nothing on him. His voice could do things to me I never even thought would happen anymore. We're spending some time together today while mom goes on a run with the pack. And we will be talking about this shit all of it what happened to me and the mom shit. He of all people needs to let it go to make me happy. I hate the tension between everyone and my wolf and mom should get along.

I stretched swinging my legs off the bed, "Come on boys." They were up and down the hall before I had even moved. I chuckled following down the hall.

"Morning baby." She held out my coffee and cigarette.

"Aw shit already done and a cigarette. What the hell?" I smirked as I walked out the back door.

"So I know you know Jake told me."

"Jake huh? What are you going to do?"

She shrugged, "What can I do Nik? He married Bella he has six kids with her. He knew I was his imprint before I even fucking left."

I nodded sipping my coffee, "But mom forget Bella. What do you and Jake want?"

She smiled softly, "Be together but it's not that simple."

I shook my head, "No it is. Be together come to an agreement with Bella. Share his Alpha ass."

She laughed, "Oh yeah cause her bitch ass would do that."

"I think you'd be surprised. She was jealous yes, but there was something else in her eyes last night."

"Tell me what you know."

I shook my head,"You know I can't do that."

"Always was a rule follower. What are you planning?"

I shook my head, "Nothing momma everything is going to play itself out. This stays with us?"

"Of course baby. I haven't joined back yet until we decide what's going on with the imprint and this shit with Paul works out. I'm not sure I want to with you being his imprint."

I rolled my eyes, "Shit mom. I heard he's a slore." She cocked an eyebrow at me, "A slutty whore a slore?"

She laughed, "Yeah that's Paul alright. Baby you know now that that's all in the past-"

"I know that's not the problem."

"Listen baby. All imprints are virgins, and shut up you are technically a virgin." I rolled my eyes, "Let it go baby. You can say you have but baby you haven't. This shit is going to eat you alive." I was running my hand through Ash's fur, "You do that every time we start talking about it. You rely on Ash so much still baby. Its ok it is but here nothing will fucking happen to you. He's helped me keep you safe for three years now but here fuck baby not even a spider can get close to you."

I wiped a tear,"I know I just can't mom. They took a part of me that I can't give him. I'm not a virgin mom and I can't have kids because of them. How can I let that go? How can I let the fact that they took my innocence and the one thing I wanted most away from me. I can't give my wolf the shit that an imprint is supposed to."

"Baby an imprint isn't about having pups. Look at Sam and Emily. They have you that's it. Emily miscarried every child she got pregnant with. You are no different. Only Paul knows what Paul needs and you will learn that i'm sure today. Speaking of it's about time," She put out her cigarette, "You want me to leave them?"

"Ash."

"Just be prepared baby Paul is the strongest wolf other than Jake. He's volatile and he will probably have to phase. Talk out here and don't think for a second he's running from you when he has to phase. He isn't." I nodded hugging her, "He'll come through soon after we cross the lines."

I smiled as she started stripping. I loved watching her phase the air around her and the raw power that oozed out of her every pore. She yipped for Oreo, Ash looking at me. I shook my head I needed him today, he laid his head on my lap whining. Before his head whipped back to the trees, "It's ok baby it's Paul." He started thudding his tail before I could even see Paul.

"He knew it was me. It wasn't the usual warning." I sighed seeing him buttoning his cut-offs and sweaty chest sparkling in the rare morning sun. I stood up hugging him close, "You're getting all sweaty. Not that I give two shits."

I chuckled, "I don't care."

"You ok?"

"We got to talk Paul. Let's sit out here yea?" He nodded I picked up my coffee cup, "Want some?" He shook his head no petting Ash. I filled my cup taking my time shit he knew I was stalling but didn't say anything. I sighed sitting back down Ash curled around my legs, his head coming to a stop on my shoulder. Paul's hand instinctively shot to his chest as the pain of remembering came back.

"Nikalisa?"

"Three years ago today is when all this fucking bullshit happened. Before I start just know that the ones that needed to died."

"I can't promise I won't-"

"I know and I can't promise I won't think it's because of me but i'll do my best to remember it's the situation not me, if you promise to come back?"

"Always."

I nodded blowing out a deep breath, "So I was kidnapped three years ago by four of the lower ranking Makah wolves. They wanted mom to join them and those dumbasses thought they would impress Jason and move up ranks if they black mailed her into it." I lit my cigarette.

"Yeah cause black mail with Lee works oh so well."

I smirked, "Right. I wouldn't have let it anyways. The elders wanted her because she could breed obviously and that was her last year to do it. So they took me. At first they did nothing just locked me up in a cellar somewhere. Fed me and shit. A few days went by and I heard them arguing one night. Three of them thought that if they sent some pictures to mom it would help the process along, one disagreed though. He fought with everything he had, he hurt one pretty bad but the other two got the upper hand and killed him. He died protecting me from his brothers like he should have," I took a drink of my coffee noticing the small trimmers in his hands. Yeah he would barely make it to the end without phasing. It's not me, it's not me. I kept repeating that in my head telling this. Ash flattened himself against me knowing where the story was going, "I tried so hard Paul but I couldn't fight all three. It was worse after i'd fight but fuck I did. They raped and tortured me for two weeks. They took my virginity and beat the shit out of me every time I cried. Told me if I was meant for a wolf I needed to be strong take it like an imprint should." I wiped my tears as the flashbacks hit, "They were relentless after that first night. I got water but that's it." I couldn't look at him tears flowing as my face buried in Ash's neck, "Finally one night when one of the assholes was raping me the door flew off the hinges. The most beautiful guy walked through the door black eyes evil and the worst smell ever way to sweet. I knew what he was at that time though I wanted to die. I was done I couldn't take anymore. I actually begged him to kill me Paul. I begged him to drain me and his exact words were "sorry darlin' you won't be the one dying." I watched as he tossed all three of them outside like it was nothing. Rosalie and Esme came and helped me get dressed and ran me out of there. Ash was close behind and never left my side." I took a tissue he was holding out to me.

"Nik look at me?" I did, "I needed to know."

"I know Paul but i'm not done." His shaking wasn't to the phase point but it was pretty bad, "Carlisle looked me over, cleaned me up. I was in shock I refused to talk or say anything to anyone. I wanted momma but she couldn't phase back and I couldn't move out of the hospital bed to go to her. Rosalie set with me talking to me about what had happened to her and that I should know that Jasper and mom called them. Two wolves survived that was Jason and his second Max. She said they had just started attacking not even asking. When Edward got there he stopped it before they killed those two. I didn't know at the time if I should be happy or pissed off. I was happy that those douche bags couldn't do the same thing to another girl, but I was pissed in the sense that they didn't kill all of them. To this day I hate Edward with a passion. After Carlisle was done he told me the news. Not only did they take my virginity but they did so much damage he had to perform a full hysterectomy I can't have kids now. The one thing I wanted more than to find you. I wanted beautiful babies running around but they took that chance from me." I looked up at him, "Even though it was three years ago it still hits me hard. I am over it for the most part however there are things that I can't get passed. I rely on Ash so much I never go anywhere without him. Oreo is here too but he's more mom's than mine." He didn't say anything just stared at me. His eyes full of anger, pain, sadness, and pity, "I don't want or need pity. My story doesn't end there. I'm different Paul. I don't phase but I take after my great grandmother Analisa, I'm a witch, a very powerful witch."

"Sam's grandma?" I nodded, "He never mentioned her specifically but there is a legend about a witch."

"That's gigi. When Carlisle did the operation I slipped into a coma at that point I was battling. See normally it doesn't happen to a witch until she is 18. Gigi thinks it happened because of the trauma I went through and my body was trying to heal itself." I took a drink, "I was in limbo so to speak mom said my heartbeat nearly stopped but it was still there. We lived with Gigi so she told mom what was happening. They knew if I didn't phase being the first daughter to the pack I would be just like her and become a witch. Anyways I was fighting a battle within myself I had the choice to come back as a wolf or a witch. The other option was death. I did not want to be associated with the people who were responsible for me being in that situation. I wanted to die Paul, I really did but I couldn't force myself to cross that line. That would have been leaving mom never meeting dad or you. So finally after a ton of debate with myself I chose to come back as a witch. My powers hit full force at 14. It was hard I left school because I hadn't learned to control my eyes-"

"What do you mean control your eyes?" I closed my eyes breathing deeply and opened, "Holy shit. They are gorgeous." My eyes are a deep purple with gold specks.

"Witches are like vampires in the sense that everything about us draws in our enemies. So I left school and Gigi started training me. Once I learned to control my emotions with the help of Jasper, I was able to switch my eyes back to the blue just like Gigi. She explained to me the importance of controlling my powers using them for the greater good. I'm a good witch but there are plenty of bad witches and warlocks in this world. Just like every creature. I only use my powers when absolutely necessary."

"What kind of powers?"

"Anything I want. Paul do you remember much about the legend of Analisa?" he nodded, "You would pay attention, subconsciously your wolf knew even before you did it was important. Gigi is the most powerful witch to live, she is older than all of the Cullen's put together. Being that I'm a direct descendant I also possess all of her powers there is nothing I can't manipulate, possess, or destroy."

He nodded, "Who knows?"

"The Cullens, Gigi, mom, Max, and now you." I can't openly tell people my secret. I will be hunted as soon as people start finding out. I'm sure there have been a few that have tried unsuccessfully to get passed the line of defense surrounding me but still."

"So you were kidnapped, raped, lost your ability to have kids, and chose to become a witch to live all in one week?"

"Kind of. I was in the coma for three weeks deciding what path I wanted to take."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not asking for pity I'm asking for understanding. I don't want you to view me as weak because I'm not. I do want to know why you and dad can't look mom in the eye?"

He sighed, "I can't speak for Sam Nik. Myself, however, she was the only friend other than Jared that I had. She knew my past, she knew everything, when she left, she didn't just leave the pack or your dad. She left me, she walked away knowing what that would do to me."

"So you're mad at her for that still? Do you get why she did it though?"

"Hell yeah and I don't blame her for that. I'm really not pissed for the reasons Sam is. Yes she broke pack law by removing you from the pack and tribe. I also know that if she would have stayed what that would have done to her. She didn't deserve the things that happened to her and I'm happy she was able to walk away and find peace. Yes I'm upset that I missed out on your life. I would have been there for you through everything."

"It wasn't supposed to be that way. Mom chose her path for a reason. She's trying and for me Paul please fix it with her. She needs acceptance from everyone whether she admits it or not. Dad well he's going to get this same talk. It is starting to piss me off, he acts like it's all her fault, like he had nothing to do with her decisions. I know she broke the pack law but she had her reasons and I think all of our lives would have been severely damaged if she wouldn't have left."

"Agreed. You hungry?" I nodded, "Let's go eat." He grabbed my hand pulling me to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist my face burying in his head, "Change your eyes back baby."

Fuck I forgot about that but shit he can call me baby for the rest of my life and I'd be happy, "We'll take my truck. Ash." He followed hopping up into the back.

"Why'd you name him Ashes?"

I chuckled, "I had been trying to come up with a name and he just wasn't responding to any. One day mom was smoking and ashed on my shoe. I told her ew your ashes are on me and he hopped up on my lap."

"So he picked his own name?"

"Same with Oreo. I was rubbing his stomach and I told mom he looks like an oreo cookie. He hopped up licking my face. Thank you for not running off by the way. It helped me."

"I won't lie to you. It took everything I had to not phase but I knew that would only cause more harm to your confidence." I looked down and nodded, "Look Nik I don't pity you. I never wanted kids so that doesn't bother me. Do I think you're weak hell no I'm sure you can kill me with a blink of those gorgeous eyes. Look at me," I met his eyes, "I won't force you into anything. If you need more time so be it, I do want to take you on dates. This being our first."

"I'd like that. I can't lie and say I'm not attracted to you. You just have to show me that you are going to leaving your slore days behind."

"What the hell is that? All the young ones were calling me that."

I busted up laughing, "It means a slutty whore babe." He snorted.

"You don't have to worry about that. After seeing you no one compares."

I arched my eyebrow, "Don't feed me that bullshit line most wolves do about the not seeing any other females."

"It's true. I mean they're there but it's not the same anymore sure we can see they are attractive but there is no need or want anymore."

I nodded, "Good to know."

He pulled into the tiny diner. My dad and Emily are here, "Did you know they'd be here?"

"Nope coincidence."

"Stay." I rubbed Ashes head, "I'll bring you some food." He laid down sprawling out and closing his eyes. I grabbed Paul's hand in mine walking up to the door, "This should be interesting."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **I don't own twilight just twisted it. Please review!

I sat across from my dad staring at him as he talked to Jared about something. Everyone was here except Paul and mom. Hmm I wonder what would happen if I just told everyone right now about my powers. I looked around at the kids playing in the front yard and decided against it. That's all I want is to scare all my cousins. I'll show them later tonight.

My mind wondered back to Paul. He had held my hand through lunch and never noticed all the little girls staring at him or trying to shove their fake tits in his face. I couldn't help but smile to myself. This man is my completely mine. Of course I'm his but I'm not sure how I can just let go and let him have every part of me. I need to call Carlisle first but not now.

Just then Ash and Or come barreling through the woods straight for me, in a way it's like I do have children. I have my wolves. After a few seconds of yips and petting they settled by my side. I was thankful for the quiet the younger wolves were out running patrol or something. I looked around Jared and Kim, Jake, Bella, Seth, and Embry all sitting around as the kids run around paying us no mind. Emily was luckily sleeping she didn't feel good and I'm making sure she stays that way.

"Hey dad."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you still hate mom? Before you say pack law let me tell you a story." He nodded, "Lord have mercy I sound just like Gigi."

"You've met G?"

"We lived with her dad. Anyways to the story, you already know some of it so don't say anything. All of you just listen. There was a young woman who was heartbroken she had just caught her soon to be husband balls deep in her cousin saying how much he loved her. She felt like dying the two people she loved more than life herself betrayed her, fate we call it. Fate is a bitch and took not only two people but so many more. So many that kept the secret letting her believe she just wasn't good enough wasn't pretty enough. She starved herself for a week before she started getting sick. A week of not eating only drinking water and when she lost five pounds she was so excited. Excited to show him she was just as beautiful as her cousin. And she was, they were both gorgeous women all the boys wanted them and the girls wanted to be them. That day he took her into his arms and made her feel like only he knew how to. While the other woman watched and cried she thought it would help them heal move on." Everyone had heard this part before but not what was coming, "Little did she know it continued every chance he got he was with her. He couldn't let go he loved her too much. She knew it was wrong but didn't care he was hers even for just a little bit every day. When she phased it continued he'd take her in wolf. Little did he know while he was at home trying to get his imprint pregnant he had gotten her pregnant. She knew immediately but she couldn't tell him. She ran she told no one and she ran to where she knew no one would look and no one would say anything. I listened day after day and night after night my momma crying at first I didn't know why I just wanted to cheer her up."

"And you always did." Mom grabbed my hand in hers as Paul had already picked me up placing me in his lap, "Keep going I'll fill in."

"When I was ten I told mom I wasn't going to marry anyone I was never going to fall in love. I told her when I turned 17 and I met Paul we would never be together." I chuckled, "I told her until she was happy I would never leave her. Gigi told me what my dreams had meant and I knew one day she'd be ok. The crying never stopped and she would start talking about it. She would tell me how wonderful my dad is and that he would be so proud of the little girl I was turning into. She would tell me of my Uncle Seth and how some days I was just like him. She never once said you're just like your father though and I'm happy she didn't. I watched her sit and cry being alone my entire life. Yes she made the choice to leave she made her bed and she was laying in it every damn night. She didn't date even though every guy in Neah Bay tried, she always answered the same, fuck you. I watched her support me working three jobs sometimes, she never took a damn handout except from Gigi. I would ask her why she just didn't bring us back and the answer was simple when the time is right. We went to hell and back together the time hasn't been right. She asked me three years ago if I would feel safer here and my answer was it's not time. It wasn't I wasn't ready to face this to come here and watch my mom be put down every fucking day by my dad. When we show up she gets some bullshit about you broke pack law. I don't give a fuck what she did. You sit there and tell me if she wouldn't have left your lives would be how they are now. Everything happens for a reason, everything. You're my dad and I'm so happy you've accepted me but dad grow the hell up." His eyes got big, "You can't have your cake and eat it too anymore. You can't have a wife and a mistress who belongs to someone else and eventually that person will come along. If she would have stayed it would have ruined your marriage, Emily would never have forgiven you and she knew. You think you were so sneaky. How many times did you call her Leah like you called mom Emily? How many nights did you come home smelling like pussy? She knows and she was getting ready to leave you the day momma left. Things would not be the same at all. Nothing would be the same."

No one said anything. Mom was smiling and winked at me, "She's right Sam things would not be how they are. Can I change the fact that I left? No. Can I change the fact that I needed to heal? No, if I would have stayed here I would be trapped in the same cycle you would have hated the both of us for taking your precious Emily. You would have resented her and don't you dare say you wouldn't. I left because it was the right thing to do. I stayed away because it was the right thing for me. Nik knows I wasn't crying over you," She turned to me, "Thank you for not saying why. It's no one's business why I was heartbroken but I was. I needed the time for me."

"You took away my daughter. Lee you left me." Dad was running his hand over his face, "But I see what you're saying. I hear you."

"Dad listen when the day comes I feel comfortable telling you why I told her no three years ago I will tell you but that's not today. I will tell you I'm not normal. I don't phase but I'm a witch."

Seth started laughing, "Do you have a broom?"

I laughed like everyone else, "Don't need one actually but I can be pretty damn scary when I want to be."

"So you took after G? Makes sense you look just like her."

"Gigi trained me she helped me control that side of me."

Bella spoke up, "So you can do spells and stuff."

"And stuff. This stays with us as your secret stays. I am the most powerful witch alive and I've stayed hidden by the help of my godparents. Things will come for me when they find out and they will but I have another year before that happens."

"A year isn't a long time."

"You're right Bella it's not. I've had four years to prepare for this, four years to perfect everything. Witches are not supposed to come to powers until the human side turns 18 because of my bloodline there are wizards,witches, and vampires that want me dead. I am a threat to them."

"Why?"

I smiled, "Because I'm a Uley. Gigi is the most powerful witch to ever live until now."

"I know the legend." Quil walked up, "Grandpa used to tell it when we were little."

"That's your Gigi?" When Embry asked that it was like a light bulb went off in everyone's head.

"Analisa Uley is Gigi. Of course before she was a Uley, she was Analisa Calloway. Her story isn't mine to tell though, but she is the most powerful woman to walk the earth, the Volturi fear her. They kill witches and wizards they feel will be to powerful and a threat to them. They tried to get Gigi but her grandmother stopped them by offering herself. They felt that with her dead she couldn't teach Gigi to come in to her powers fully. Stupid mistake on their part, time to vampires is nothing. So ten years passed they decided to check on her they lost all of their guard. Mind you this was way back when the Volturi was just starting to rule the vampire world-"

"Wait how do you know of the Volturi and still live?"

Mom laughed, "Just listen Bella."

I smiled, "Gigi she is indestructible, of course she will die one day but not because someone kills her. So like I was saying they lost all their guard before they got smart and stopped chasing her. Now they try to make her an ally against their enemies. She laughs in their faces it's only a matter of time before they are overturned."

"By who?"

"I can't tell you. I really can't things are set in place and they will happen when it's time. It will be in her lifetime though. We live by rules just like vampires and everyone else on earth. We protect ourselves we hide in the background and we never use our powers for self-gain. We can't tell people of the future things that don't directly concern them or isn't for their safety."

"So you can see the future?"

"I'm a Uley or a Calloway descendant I should say, there is nothing I cannot manipulate, control, or destroy. I have no limits on my powers Bella. I am the most powerful witch alive, unfortunately I'm more powerful than Gigi."

"That still didn't really answer my question. The Volturi should be coming for you."

"They won't because they have no knowledge of me. Like I said my godparents have made it so I stay out of their sites and off the map so to speak."

"Who are your godparents?"

I smirked and let the gates open. I looked at mom who wasn't paying attention smoking her cigarette watching Jake out of the corner of her eye. You're welcome mom, "Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie McCartey."

She dropped her drink and tears sprung to her eyes, "You know them?"

"Carlisle delivered me apparently mom was afraid I'd come out a puppy," I laughed as she smirked, "I only had phone conversations and presents. But three years ago is when I became really close to them. They are amazing and I couldn't imagine my life without them."

"Do you see-"

"Before you even ask about him think about the consequences that question can bring." Mom was mad why I'm not so sure but I have a feeling I'm the only one who doesn't.

"Jake." Paul whispered in my ear. I shook my head there has to heartache for love sometimes.

"I need to know Jake." He ran off mom, Quil, and Embry following close behind.

"Did you know?" I nodded into him.

"Do you see Edward."

I laughed, "We hate each other and can't stay in the same room longer than two minutes. Yes I see him fucking stuck up asshole is what he is."

"Is he-" I know what she wants to know but I like mom have a hatred for people who play with other people's hearts, "Is he married?"

I stared at her for a minute, "Bella you realize your husband just turned wolf because you are hurting him. Why did you marry him and have six children with him if all you care about is Edward?"

"I love Jake I do-"

"But not like Edward. Bella you are so selfish. You and Edward deserve each other. No he's not married, yes he still loves you and yes I have his phone number. When you make this choice you better be prepared to live with the consequences." I lit a cigarette and set back against Paul watching her bite her lip. I dug my phone out of my pocket.

I showed him my phone. A text from Jasper- Edward is at the house in Forks waiting.

I shook my head and waited. I can't believe she's going to throw everything away but I can. She loves him and is meant to be with him. Just like mom and Jake are meant to be. She knows she can't take the kids with her though that's the debate she's having.

"I want to see him." Everyone spun to look at her.

"See who?" Emily stepped on to the porch. Looking better, I smiled it will all make sense.

"Edward. Nikki please."

"He's at the house in Forks."

"He's here?"

I showed her my phone and she was gone. Kids forgotten.

"Where's mom going?" I smiled as the boy plopped down in my lap.

"She'll be back." Poor guy was so young. I shook my head.

"Nik?"

"It will all make sense soon dad."


End file.
